BoruSara/Unofficial
Games Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Boruto and Sarada are shown working together in multiple scenes, and even have their own special Ultimate Team Technique. In one cut scene after winning their match, Sarada comments it is easy for her to match Boruto. In another cut scene, Boruto compliments Sarada for perfoming a great combo with him. After securing victory, Boruto smacks Sarada on the shoulder as they smile together. Usually when Sarada is selected to fight Boruto by the player and wins, she says Boruto will never become as strong as her father, Sasuke, before she delivers the final blow. Usually when Boruto is selected to fight Sarada and wins, he tells her that he is strong enough to protect her, before delivering the final blow. Novel Boruto: Naruto the Movie Throughout the novel, Boruto narrates how Sarada had always been watching him and exhibits a little jealousy at her for supposedly being better than him. Similarly, Sarada frequently gets angry at Boruto for his disregard for teamwork and his refusal to take part in the Chunin Exams, which she says is keeping her from getting close to her dream. However, due to them being childhood friends, they still have deeply care and respect for each other, as Sarada later admits that she believes Boruto has the potential to become a strong shinobi despite his shortcomings and Boruto trusts Sarada the most due to her intelligence. During their mission to capture the panda, Boruto notes that Sarada has become popular among the boys since they became Genin, but he still sees her as the same girl he's known all of his life and the only difference he notices is how tall she's gotten. Sarada berates Boruto for being reckless, but he ignores her. Boruto then gets irritated when Konohamaru states Boruto is likely to lose against Sarada. Due to being childhood friends and rivals, and that Sarada is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of her. When Boruto refused to enter in the Chunin Exams, Sarada became so angry she broke a table but then feels bad when she realizes Boruto is acting out in anger towards his father and suggests they enter in the Exams to impress his father. When Boruto first meets Sasuke, he notes how much Sasuke reminds him of Sarada. When Boruto produced a small Rasnegan and ran away after Sasuke commented it's size, Sarada defended Boruto by noting the time and efforts he put in his training. As she was speaking, the tree that was struck by the Rasengan broke apart and Sasuke grabbed his daughter to protect her. Sasuke then stated his decision to take Boruto under his wing. This made Sarada very happy and she went searching for Boruto to tell him the news, but couldn't find him. This made her realize she knew little about his life now because they were growing up. As the Exams began, Sarada looked at Boruto, who asked what was wrong before she said it was nothing and blushed. After winning the first test in the Exams, Boruto feels hopeless in his abilities as he realizes that he would have been disqualified if Sarada had not saved him. Determined to win his father's attention, as well as for the sake of Sarada's dream, Boruto resorts to use a Kote to help him win the rest of the Exams. After winning the second test, an excited Sarada hugged Boruto, which embarrassed him. She then got close to his face and comments his eyes are bluer than Naruto's, causing him to blush and realize that Sarada has been watching him more than he has of her. In the third test, Sarada was amazed by Boruto's abilities as he fought Shikadai. But upon learning he had been cheating the whole time, she was in shock, feeling betrayed by Boruto because she has always believed that they had both been working hard to surpass their limits together. As Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked, Sarada was saved by her father and told by him to stay with her mother, while Naruto rushed to save Boruto from Momoshiki. Sarada, however, tried to join the fight, much to Boruto and Sasuke's horror, and was almost killed by Momoshiki before being saved Naruto. Seeing her fear for Momoshiki, Boruto instantly produced multiple shadow clones to protect Sarada. Afterwards, as Boruto left with Sasuke and the other Kage to rescue Naruto, Boruto asked Sarada to look after the village for him. In the epilogue, Sarada was still a little angry at Boruto for cheating, even though he said he had already apologized many times to her. After asking Boruto if he now wanted to be Hokage, he told Sarada he wanted to be a shinobi who protects the village and Hokage from the shadows like Sasuke. He then tells her he supports her dream to be Hokage and, if she were to achieve it, he promises her that he will protect her no matter what, causing her to deeply blush. Sarada looks at Boruto and notes how his blue eyes matched the morning sky, and how she had always watched his eyes. Mitsuki then comments how well Boruto and Sarada get along Category:Unofficial